Bed
by Cerasis Adamas
Summary: Light and L are handcuffed, and Light notices some habits L has. AU where Light has his memories, Drabble, Fluffy (?)


Light Yagami had a slight problem. You see, he was in love with the detective hell bent on catching him. It's kind of strange when you put it like that. The detective aforementioned is L, the greatest detective in the world- actually, the three greatest detectives. Yet another reason why Light loved him, L thought about how to catch people who wanted his identity. He was so smart, and Light loved that. His incredible intelligence also meant that L had Light marked as a suspect, though. And that's how he got to be in this situation- handcuffed to L. Light really wasn't complaining, the extra time spent with L had so far been amazing, though it had only been a few hours. Light noticed that L usually had an even amount of sugar cubes dropped in his coffee, he preferred strawberry lollipops over any over flavour, they were the first to go when Watari had brought L a bag of lollies. Light had discreetly moved his chair closer to L, though it was more he tried to be discreet; there wasn't a lot that escaped L's attention. Following this, Light had noticed that L smelled sweet, like strawberries, naturally, but also had underlying tones of lavender. Light loved lavender. L did shift from his position, but only slightly- he moved from balancing on the balls of his feet to the entirety of his foot to resting his bottom on the chair as well and back again slowly, so that you wouldn't notice unless you were watching close. All of this is what made L so damn cute.  
'Light? Are you ok? Why are you staring at me? Do you want a lollipop? This is the last cherry, but you can have it if you want...' L said, pulling the lollipop from his mouth and pointing it at Light.  
'No, no. I'm just caught in thought, that's all. Keep your lollipop, I don't mind.'  
L shrugged and placed the lollipop back in his mouth before speaking once again.  
'It's late. Do you wish to head to our room?'  
'Our room?'  
'Well yes. If I allowed you your own room it would make the handcuffs pointless, wouldn't it?'  
'I suppose so. Oh, and yes. I am quite tired.'  
'Yes, you usually go to sleep quite early. Right then.' L stated, before standing up and climbing out of his chair. He strode off to a room down a small hallway, dragging Light along with him.  
'These are my quarters, though you will of course be sharing them with me.'  
They stood in front of a door, before L swung it open. In the room was a large bed, with wooden panels behind it, complementing the cream walls. The sheets were red, and flowed onto the dark wooden flooring below. The room had several expensive-looking decorations and just screamed class. There were two doors on the wall opposite to the bed, one leading to a cupboard and one to an en suite bathroom. Light looked around the room, but they landed and remained upon the bed- the double bed, the only bed that occupied the room.  
'We'll be sleeping together?'  
'Yes, I thought that it would allow more room for the handcuffs, meaning we could move in the night. Single beds have the risk of one of us pulling the other out of bed and that's a safety hazard.'  
Well, a lot could be said about L, but he not thinking things through wasn't one of them.  
'Okay then.' Light started stripping down, ready to get into his night clothes, but encountered a problem. How was he supposed to take his shirt off in handcuffs?  
'Uh... Ryuzaki.'  
L looked over at Light, realising the problem.  
'Slide the shirt down here. I will take off this end and remove the shirt before putting them on again.'  
'What about my pyjamas?' Light asked, sliding the shirt down the handcuff's chain.  
'For tonight, I think you will find that my bed is warm enough. I will order special clothes tomorrow.'  
Light sighed, pulling on the pyjama bottoms before climbing into the bed. It sure was comfy, and warm... Light gently slipped off into sleep, and the last thing he heard was a whisper of 'Goodnight, Light.' before he entered a deep slumber.  
The following morning, Light awoke gently, lifting easily from the land of sleep and ending up in the world of the conscious, feeling fully rested for the first time since he was first imprisoned. A stream of sunlight entered through a small crack in the blinds and danced upon Light's closed eyes. Slowly, he opened them, taking in the room before him. It took him a few minutes to remember where his was; he was very used to his cell, not the plush comfort of this room. He looked to his side, seeing the raven-haired detective lying on his side in his trademark pose facing Light. Light smiled, a gentleness rarely seen. L looked so peaceful, Light couldn't help but be happy. Next to L's sleeping body was the laptop he'd obviously been on after Light had fallen asleep. Light sat up slowly, lifted the laptop and gently moved it to the floor, before lying down, and pulling the quilt closer to his head, before doing the same to L. Although the bed was warm, the room was not. Light wondered what time it was, but not caring to search for a clock right now. The bed was so warm... Light moved closer to L, snuggling up in himself, and closed his half lidded eyes, listening to the room and thinking. This was nice. Arms slowly reached for Light's chest and ebony hair was tickling Light's nose. Light likened the hair to that one time he had stroked a sheep. It felt tough and as if it hadn't been washed in a year. Then again, knowing the person it belonged to, it likely hadn't. But wait, how did L's hair end up there? L had snuggled closer, his head turned downwards and placed on Light's chest, hands placed under the head. Light sleepily threw an arm over L, pulled the blanket up with his arm and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.


End file.
